battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bringer
Bringer (ブリンガー) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearance As a droid, he has robotic features. He has the appearance of a muscular biker, wearing a black leather jacket, pants and some high-tech sunglasses. Personality He is completely devoted to protecting Tsurugi. Due to being a machine, he can't comprehend all feelings the way humans can, and he speaks abnormally because of a glitch. Biography Bringer is a card battler droid, who took Tsurugi away from Atlantia when he was a baby. He stayed locked in a room like a statue, but awakened when Tsurugi was in danger, in order to protect him. He is skilled in Battle Spirits, and carries a deck on him. He drives a motorcycle that was a gift from Tsurugi's adoptive grandparents. Bringer travels wherever Tsurugi goes, in order to protect him. After Tsurugi was bought to the palace, and lost to Yaiba, Bringer saved him, but was damaged in the process. Sora, the blue Sword Eyes of Light, eventually repaired him. Bringer went to the palace with Chun, who was testing a chip to increase the natural power of old model droids. Although the chip didn't actually work, Bringer planned to bluff. Garudos challenged Bringer to a battle. Bringer won, but he was confused as to how Garudos played, when he missed the chances to make important moves. Afterwards, Bringer was imprisoned in the palace. There, he met Grenada, who said he should become their ally and kissed him. Brau, who wanted revenge, battled Bringer and won. Because of Bringer's defeat, the Sword Eyes of Darkness planned to keep him, and re-program him. However, Tsurugi rescued Bringer soon after. As it turns out, Bringer actually was re-programmed. This programming activated when Tsurugi and Grenada touched. Bringer was controlled by Yaiba. Yaiba had him battle against Tsurugi. If Tsurugi lost, then he and the Sword Eyes of Light would be captured. However, each time Bringer took a life, he would be damaged further. Tsurugi lost to Bringer on purpose, but afterwards, Yaiba had Brau destroy Bringer anyway. He seemed to be in terrible condition, but after Tsurugi handed over this Sword Brave to Yaiba, Bringer's eye lit up. Tsurugi's red Sword Eye of Light seemingly trasferred to him. Hagakure and Suou bought Bringer to Master Samohan, who repaired him. He said that the new Bringer was stronger, and thus he would be Bringer Mk-II. Once resurrected, Bringer immediately wanted to look for Tsurugi. The light in Bringer's light eye finally led him and the others to Tsurugi. Actually, when Grenada kissed Bringer, it was all so that Tsurugi's Sword Eye of Light could be stored in Bringer's right eye, temporarily. It was returned to Tsurugi. Soon after, Bringer went to meet the remnants of the Red Army. Grenada and Amarello were also there, and he sensed that they were in danger. Bringer was able to defeat the brainwashed Red Army members, and at the same time, break Garudos' spell. In the ritual to summon The Sword of Judgment, Bringer participated. He acted as the red Sword Eyes of Darkness, and battled Tsurugi with the dark deck. He lost the battle. Bringer was there when Yaiba battled against Garudos for the Sword of Judgment. After the battle, he fought against Garudos' droid, Caladbolgar, to protect Tsurugi. Bringer was damaged, but Justice Tachibana and Bomber saved him and the others. Sora was able to repair Bringer. He was reborn as Bringer Mk-III. Now, he had the ability to fly (and apparently, to better read the atmosphere) and he helped Tsurugi find Yaiba. While Tsurugi battles against Garudos, Bringer decided to fight Caladbolgar and the red and white Stinger. Using the two Stingers, Caladbolgar had Bringer pinned to the Iron Hammer of God, and prepared to fire at him. Bringer escaped destruction though, and finally defeated Caladbolgar. In order to push away the iron hammer, Bringer mereged with the spirits, and became golden. He bought it into the sky. He later returned, stating that he still has a dream. He takes Tsurugi to see Yaiba, to fulfil his dream. That is, to see Tsurugi and Yaiba just have a normal battle. Deck He uses a red deck which is a copy of Dan Bashin's deck in Battle Spirits Brave. He uses Tsurugi's Dark Deck against Tsurugi in Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Battle Stats (anime) Battle Stats (manga) Trivia *His seiyuu, Junichi Suwabe, also voiced Pantera in Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan, another robotic character. Additionally, Bringer shares a voice with Galaxy Watanabe, Kiriga from Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero, Narrator from Battle Spirits Brave and Battle Spirits Heroes, Dairokuten Maou from Battle Spirits Burning Soul, and Sandrat from Battle Spirits Double Drive. *His deck is identical to Dan Bashin's. *Like Tsurugi, he also relies on a spirit with "ShineDragon" in the name. Appearances Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Gallery 007.jpg Nm72340.jpg Bringer1.jpg M-bringer.jpg|Manga appearance Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:Sword Eyes of Light